


Young Justice - Dreams Still Bigger

by Aflashofthought



Series: The Luckiest Unlucky People Verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Changed backstory, Hero Worship, Rape, stalker!Tim Drake, tough teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aflashofthought/pseuds/Aflashofthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have a definite start and end to their stories. They go out with a bang and come up into tragedy. It's a horrible cycle, and Tim Drake's not to different. He just wishes that he could be.</p>
<p>Or the evolution of a Robin. A story of a life told in interconnecting one-shots that bounce around a timeline. </p>
<p>This story will be updated in the first week every other month. Or as soon as I get the chapter ready. Check out it's counterparts, they are all on the series page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice - Dreams Still Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with blood (papercuts), sweat (the air conditioner stopped working for awhile) and tears (I tried to write while making dinner, aka cutting onions).
> 
> Be sure to check out Fall of a Friend (set in the same universe, takes flight where this story will end).
> 
> From the Ashes is set in the same time zone, their events will eventually corresponde to where it is just the different characters perspectives on the same situations.

December 17, 2014  
9:45pm  
Team Year Four  
Police Department Roof, Gotham

   
     Tim Drake sat silently on the fire escape of the building just thirty yards away from the police departments headquarters. He had been eager to get back into action after seeing the batsingnal light up the sky. He had been out of commission with his ankle in a cast for the past almost three months after slipping and falling down a flight of stairs when attempting to get a good picture of the dynamic due in action.

     So even as the bitter winter whipped at his face and made the small coat he was wearing feel like it was nothing but a paper bag he refused to go home. Gotham winters were nothing to play around with though, and he would have to be careful. It was cold enough that the slight rain that was springling down could turn into a snowstorm, and he needed to be gone before then.

     In Gotham the storms tended to get so bad that all you could do was find the nearest solid object if you were lucky and hunker down until it was over. Crouching he focused his camera and listened very intently at what Batman and Commissioner Gordon were talking about. He knew that it had something to do with Poison Ivy and her recent breakout from Arkham since he did a little digging into the GCPD servers.

     Though he had to admit that he was a little shocked that Robin wasn't there. The boy, Dick Grayson, he remindes himself usually stuck to Batman like glue. Following his mentors lead and taking down the criminals with a certain amount of theatrics added to his fighting style. 

     He refocused his camera and began scanning the roof and areas near the building. Knowing that the Boy Wonder had to be there somewhere. He was honestly amazed that he had not found him yet, unless he was not there at all, because the teenager usually had an air of joy and energy about him that made him hard to miss.

     Scouting the rooftops he failed to notice the orange tabby that settled next to him on the metal grating. It's matted fur pressed up against his pants leg in a vain attempt to gather some amount of warmth from the blistering cold air.

     He took a sharp breath when he finally came across the familair red and black  silhouette. Sharpening the contrast he came to see some odd differences from the last time he had seen the boy. His shoulders were slightly broader and he was lacking around three inches in height. Another noticable thing was the muscles, where the fromer Boy Wonder had been lean and always lanky this one was hard and sculpted, obviously not the same body type.

     "Holy shit!" He gasped, startling the small animal that had taken residence at his feet a few moments before as the facts finally clicked together. "This isn't the same Robin, he's a new one."

     Excitedly he put his finger on the button and snapped a few shots. Changing angles and zoom several times, taking enough photos to be able to commit this form to memory as well as every detail about it. He had some research to do. He needed to know who this person was, but for now, cataloging how he acted in the every day patrol and villain fights would take top priority. Afterall, he didn't come out here just to leave so soon

Absentmindedly he wondered what had happened to the original Boy Wonder in the past months. He hadn't been able to go out but he did keep up with current events. And he couldn't remember anything really bad happening. At least not on a city wide or country and maybe even world sized scale. But you never knew with the Justice League. They probably had the ability to keep something like a junior partners death hush hush if they wanted too.

Deciding not to continue on that particular train of thought he prepped himself to leave whenever Batman and Robin took off. Following them from the shadows as he calculated and connected even more dots. Gathered even more proof that his theories were either correct or incorrect. And creating new ones, or adding and taking away from older versions based on facts that he had unearthed.

Honestly, once he knew who Batman and Robin were, it was only a few months before he connected the dots. Soon all of the puzzle pieces had fallen into place and he was dutifully guarding the secret identities of several heroes.

Sometimes they would accidentally let something slip about a person they knew and he would find out yet another secret bigger than he knew. He had actually found out Barry Allen was The Flash due to a slip up by the boy known as Kid Flash, and had heard Black Canary accidentally call Green Arrow Oliver. It was odd, knowing this stuff, especially when they didn't know that he knew what he did. 

He was almost positive that if Batman knew he would be locked up in a deep, dark cell somewhere. Because he was not supposed to be able to put the clues together and solve the supposedly unsolvable puzzle that was Batman's secret identity.

But perhaps that wasn't what scared him the most. If he had to guess, he would say that it was the fact that it was not hard to draw conclusions about identities once he knew what he was looking for. And if he, at nine years old, could figure it out. Then someone older, and smarter, if they really put their mind too it, could solve it as well.

And that was what scared him.

Faintly he heard an engine rev and he jolted back into reality. He had zoned out, he couldn't believe it. Now he had missed where they were going and would have to tap into their comms again to find them before it was over. This was not something that he was going to miss, not if he could help it.

He grabbed the small satchel that contained everything he needed for his photography. Jumping down he skimmed along rooftops as he tried to keep up to the best of his abilities. He knew that they would lose him eventually. But hopefully that would not cause any hinderances to his chase. If the intel that had been circulating around the deep web was correct, then they would be on the far side of the harbor. Where The Royal Flush Gang was going to intercept a package of diamonds being shipped for a jewelry store in the Gotham Downtown.

His shoes skidded across gravel, barely touching some areas with how fast he moved. Taking a deep breath he came across a thirty foot deep gap, about six feet across. He usually had to take a detour, but he would miss the action if he did. He needed to get inside that warehouse before Batman and Robin made their entrance.

He steeled himself, taking a running start, ohfuckohfuckohfuck, ran through his head as he lost momentum. About halfway across he began his arc of descent, to soon. With one last chance of hope he through himself towards the roof with his body weight. He slammed into the side of the building, just barely getting his fingers in a hold. They scraped along the sides and he kept his eyes firmly shut, knowing he did not possess the upper body strength needed to pull himself up.

Then he was being lifted into the air, and off of the ledge, by a pair of hands much stronger than his own. His eyes widened once he was set on the roof at just who had saved him. And it sent him into a state that was a cross between awe struck and understandably terrified for his life.

Standing before him was a woman he had seen fighting Batman, the goddamn Batman, and winning. And she did it all with a smile like that of a predators, the only person who had seemed to be her match, and that was because they shared a similar skill set, was the first Robin. 

Lady Shiva was a woman whom he had asked people about. Seeking information in any place he could, digging up everything he could find. She was practically a ghost, phantom that moved around the globe without anyone truly realizing just how dangerous she was even when she was out of uniform.

"So young one." His voice snapped up at the sound. Not once had he ever been close enough to hear her voice when she spoke. Because Batman had been so close to losing, so terrifyingly close, that he wanted to be far enough away to make a mad dash for it. "I heard that you've been asking about me. And I have to say, anyone who can follow Batman without being noticed...."

Her smile was kinder than it had been that day. She respected him, like she respected Batman. But it was a different kind of the same thing. He was a threat to her, just not the same kind as Batman was, so she saw no challenge in him.

"How about you come to my place, and we can talk, mh?" She said it like a statement, though it was framed and wrapped like a question. Done that way purely for him to have some sense of control over the situation. But he was smart enough to know he didn't, it was not a request, it was a command. So he hastily nodded his head and rose to his feet, praying that he would make it out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! Hope you guys enjoyed this, especially Tsuna, who I found out loves stalker!Tim
> 
> Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is enjoyed greatly.


End file.
